corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuuya Kizami
is a student from Byakudan Senior High School's class 2-4, a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School, and a major character introduced in Corpse Party (PC). Design Yuuya is a teenage boy of above average height and build. He has grey eyes and short, black hair. He wears the standard Byakudan Senior High School uniform. However, he keeps his blazer on his right shoulder, and he has his shirt partly unbuttoned and untucked with his sleeves rolled up. He also has a silver chain looped onto his pants. The younger version of himself wears a grey vest with the word "D-cross" on it, and a logo underneath that. Personality Yuuya is a mysterious character at first, indicating nothing of his true personality. He initially appears to be a protective and strong ally. Deep down, however, Yuuya is a sociopath with no understanding or comprehension of morality, affection, social interaction, or the value of life. Violent from childhood, his acts ranged from trying to beat a student to death in elementary school to mutilating animals. Many of his feelings of disdain for others stem from his strange perception of 'truth'. Due to his lack of understanding of others and the world, he created a false front that he projected out to the world after childhood, acting as the loner while he studied others and their interactions. After coming to Heavenly Host, he stripped his inhibitions away. He decided that, like animals, people were only honest when at the brink of death. They showed their inner selfishness and engaged in true, honest dialogue, and it was through these critical moments that Yuuya could understand them and in effect, himself. However, he is capable of feeling guilt and remorse. In Book of Shadows Episode 6, bits of these emotions came from his interactions with Yuka Mochida. It's through these interactions that he also admitted to himself that he'd hoped that helping Yuka would give him some redemption and a means to atone for the terrible things he has done, due to his lack of understanding. He harbors a deep hatred for his family, his siblings in particular, who he feels were always 'lying' to him by telling him that they loved him and wanted what was best for him. Yuuya convinced himself that his entire family hated him and always would, and that he was living within the shadows of his siblings, who were always taking the attention away from him. Egocentric in this regard, while he prefers to sit in the sidelines and observe, if people truly wish to be involved with him, then he expects them to put him at the center of things, and 'care' about him in the way that his siblings 'didn't'. Story Corpse Party (PC) ''Extra Preview'' Yuuya appears in the extra preview "Tooth", having mostly the same storyline as the Corpse Party: Book of Shadows episode of the same name. Corpse Party (PSP, iOS) CHAPTER 2 Yuuya is first mentioned by corpses of his classmates of Byakudan High. The spirit of Kai Shimada calls out his name upon obtaining his name tag. ''CHAPTER 3'' Shortly after Satoshi Mochida's mysterious disappearance, Yuka bumps into Yuuya, mistaking him for her big brother. After exchanging words, Yuuya offers assistance of locating her brother in return to search for his little sister. Throughout the act, Yuuya is able to lift up fallen shelves that block their way (also used to pick up a pair of blessed shoes to walk across the green bile in order to pick up the crystal of unsealing). After discovering Mitsuki Yamamoto's corpse, a member of his class, Yuuya mentions to Yuka about the children spirits and the sledgehammer wielding foe, claiming that they are the ones responsible for his friends' deaths, warning Yuka to be careful. Yuuya later learns that Yuka needs to use the bathroom; she has been holding it for too long, and starts to search for one she could use. Using the crystal of unsealing, he opens the previously blocked bathroom for her to use. While Yuka is away, Yuuya's friend, Kensuke Kurosaki, appears and Yuuya is surprised to find him alive. Kensuke is glad to see him, and then monologues about his deeds for Mitsuki, his time in Heavenly Host and his attempt to escape through the forest. As Kensuke continues to talk, Yuuya stabs him. Yuuya states the he sees no difference in Kensuke being killed by the spirits or himself. Yuuya then kicks Kensuke down a hole in the floor so that Yuka would not be alerted by Kensuke's screams. ''CHAPTER 4'' After kicking Kensuke down the hole, Yuuya recalls a memory from his childhood of how he nearly killed a hamster that Kensuke had bought, but was stopped by his older sister. Annoyed at being the youngest, Yuuya states that if he had a younger sibling, he would love and respect them, unlike his siblings. As he chuckles at the memory, Yuka runs out of the girls' lavatory in a fright, and Yuuya goes in to see what frightened her and finds that all the stalls are occupied by hanging corpses. The mere sight leaves him speechless, but after a moment, he begins to laugh. He then leaves, and tells Yuka they should be off, secretly referring to her as his little sister. ''CHAPTER 5'' Yuka asks Yuuya about the happenings during her absence although Yuuya denies anything that has happened and asked in return for her to be his little sister forever. Yuka, afraid of Yuuya, leaves him, but not before he warns her of going to the floor below, chuckling sinisterly. But Yuka goes downstairs anyway and sees a mutilated Kensuke struggling with his final breaths. As Yuka tries to help him, Yuuya appears and kicks Yuka towards the door, readying himself to kill her despite the injured's warnings. Kensuke stops him, apologizing for being a terrible friend. Yuuya, interested, approaches his friend, only to receive a painful punch in the face from Kensuke, who then yells at Yuuya to snap out of it. However he kills Kensuke, slicing up his guts and ripping his organs out. Soon after, Yuka wakes up and sees Yuuya standing in front of Kensuke's deceased body. In a psychopathic state, he beckons Yuka to join him as brother and sister, as well as picking up a science lab key. Yuka, terrified of Yuuya, runs off while Yuuya gives chase. Yuka escapes into the west wing of the school and Sachiko Shinozaki signals Yuka to follow her. Yuka narrowly escapes Yuuya's clutches near the science lab and continues down the hallway. As Yuuya catches up he stops near the science lab and taunts Yuka. While he is yelling after Yuka, he is attacked and killed by Yoshikazu Yanagihori. His corpse is dragged off into the science room by Yoshikazu. EXCHAP 2 Yuuya makes a short appearance in the second extra chapter. He appears in front of Sakutaro Morishige, who is looking for Yuka. Yuuya accidentally causes Sakutaro to drop his cell phone, and thus picks it up for him. When Yuuya sees the numerous pictures of corpses that Sakutaro has taken, Sakutaro quickly grabs the phone from him and continues on. Yuuya parts ways with him, saying that he hoped they would soon meet again. Corpse Party: Book of Shadows In Book of Shadows, Yuuya is portrayed as being more sinister, but has a slightly smaller role, appearing in episodes 5, 6, and 7. Two episodes involves his classmates and how he is responsible for Mitsuki's and Tohko Kirisaki's insanity. Episode #5; 『Shangri-La』 In the fifth episode, Yuuya approaches Mitsuki whom suffers from the loss of Emi Urabe and Masato Fukuroi. He announces that the two were killed by a man with a hammer, showing sympathy for her. Noticing the carving knife in her hands, Mitsuki gives him the weapon, since he claim that someone else should use it. But a change of heart occurs and he tries to kill Mitsuki. Mitsuki believes he did it as a joke but he reveals that he finished off Masato, saying that it felt exhilarating. Mitsuki flees, unable to trust anyone anymore, but eventually he catches up to her and stabs her. Episode #6; 『Mire』 In the sixth episode, Yuuya appears in the first act, a replication of the events when Yuuya catches Yuka in CHAPTER 5 of Corpse Party and ties her up in the science lab. After Yuka wakes up, she realizes she is tied up. Yuuya appears and advises her to not loosen the rope, ignoring her pleas for help as he reveals that he tied "his little sister" up. As Yuka struggles, he produces a knife telling her to call him her "big brother" and acknowledge him with that title. He cuts open her clothes and threatens to cut her body up. Yuka's persistence enrages Yuuya, who in return is about to kill her, when he suddenly feels sympathy for Yuka. He laughs at himself for the sympathy as he starts to reminiscence his past. As a child, Yuuya often harmed others with no regrets. His parents and other adults praised his older siblings and left him in the shadows. Because of this, he became rebellious. His older brother, Kouki, one day caught him burning small animals and started lecturing him about the values of life, the value of understanding one's suffering, but Yuuya's heart was not moved. Since then, he pretended to act normal in front of others and study their behavior. Remembering his "friends", he knew that only through their deaths would they really understand him. Meeting Yuka only served to deepen his ego. He attempts to abandon his emotions and start the torture anyway. As Yuka cries, his heart is touched, giving him a sense of grief. Yuuya asks himself if he really wants a little sister. Yuka, thinking Yuuya was getting a headache, kindly asks Yuuya if he is all right and if he wants the painkillers she keeps in her pocket. Yuka's kind words finally touched him, but his life is cut short by a surprise attack from Yoshikazu. Episode #7; 『Tooth』 In the seventh episode, Yuuya originally was with Kai, Tomohiro Ohkawa and an injured Ryosuke Katayama before joining with Tohko and Emi. Yuuya offered to carry Ryosuke to safety but Tohko suggests to scout ahead for a trap-less route. Kai requests Emi and Tohko to begin the scouting. Tohko agrees, with Yuuya following, then followed by Kai, leaving Tomohiro to take care of Ryosuke. Later, they find the entranceway opening slowly. Kai volunteers to go outside, but Tohko caused the two to argue, causing the two girls to return leaving the two boys alone. Kai later shows Yuuya a knife, the latter showing a large interest to it. On the way to the two boys, they hear Mitsuki's cries. Yuuya recommends taking Ryosuke downstairs, however Ryosuke already passed out from blood loss. Tohko leaves Ryosuke and Tomohiro to Yuuya's care while she goes searching for Mitsuki. However, Mitsuki cannot be found and as Tohko returns, Kai appears as a stabbed corpse as the children spirits giggle behind him. Yuuya tells Tohko to run while he goes to check with everyone else. When she's gone, Ryosuke is already dead, and to prove he is, Yuuya pushes him down the stairs. Emi and Tomohiro witness his actions and are thrown into a state of chaos and panic. Tohko looks up the stairways to see Emi running past Yuuya downstairs. Tomohiro screams at them to run as Yuuya laughs maniacally and Tohko drags Emi to safety. Tohko doesn't believe Emi's story and she decides to confront Yuuya herself. However, she can clearly see that he is now a completely different person as she stares into his emotionless and cold eyes. Yuuya then wonders where Emi, Tomohiro and Kensuke went after picking up Kai's bloody knife. Tohko runs forward to stop him but is knocked to the ground and Yuuya starts to punch her, shortly after deciding to use her as practice with his new knife. Tohko spits out her front tooth and flees. Afterward, Yuuya consumes the bloody tooth. ''Corpse Party: Tortured Souls -The Curse of Tortured Souls-'' ''Episode 2: Broken Hinges'' Yuuya first appears towards the end of the episode, finding Yuka hiding under the floorboards from Sakutaro. Yuuya claims he is looking for his little sister, and that Yuka may accompany him. Later, the two run into Sakutaro. Yuka asks Yuuya to help her, and in response he simply kills Sakutaro. Smiling, he tells Yuka that he will protect her, since she is his precious little sister. ''Episode 3: Unconveyed Feelings'' After taking a picture of Sakutaro's dead body, Yuuya tells Yuka that everyone is going to die, so to save her from the ghosts, he is going to kill her himself. At that moment though, an earthquake occurs, causing the ceiling to cave in, creating a wall between the two. However, Yuuya easily breaks through, and begins chasing her. After a while, he stops to taunt her. While he's doing this, Yoshikazu walks up behind him and hits him with his hammer. After Yuka escapes Sachiko, she hids her wet panties in the science lab. As she's doing this, Yuuya reveals himself, having been transformed into the anatomical model. He gleefully captures Yuka and begins torturing her. After a while, he decides she is finished and plunges his knife into her chest. However, he is interrupted by a furious Yoshiki, who knocks Yuuya's head off with a wooden pole. ''Episode 4: Sorrowful Truth'' In this episode, Yuuya's name tag is discovered and his paper doll scrap is used by Satoshi Mochida when he gives Naomi Nakashima his own. Relationships Before the events of Heavenly Host, Yuuya seemed to get along with the majority of his classmates, with the exception of Kai. However, after arriving at Heavenly Host, those friendships crumbled as he revealed his true nature. Kensuke Kurosaki Kensuke was Yuuya's childhood friend, and the two used to play together when they were younger, staying friends despite Yuuya's habit of killing animals. Kensuke regarded Yuuya as his best friend, and told people that he was a little strange, but not a bad guy. Yuuya himself though, had no personal connection with Kensuke, and only pretended to be his friend, convinced that he wasn't showing his true nature to him. When the two meet each other at Heavenly Host, Yuuya was surprised that Kensuke is still alive. Kensuke is overjoyed to see him, and begans to talk about their situation and their dead friends, when, out of the blue, Yuuya stabs him, and kicks him down a hole, claiming to see no difference between himself killing him, or the school. After Yuka runs away from Yuuya, the two find Kensuke, holding on to his last few breaths. Yuka attempts to help him, but is knocked out Yuuya, who plans on killing her, before being stopped by Kensuke, who apologizes for being a terrible friend. Yuuya, surprised, says that Kensuke was never his friend. Despite this, he asked what he means, before being punching by him. Kensuke desperately tries to talk him out of murdering anyone else, but his efforts are in vain as Yuuya disembowels him. However, in 2U, Yuuya does call Kensuke his friend, before quickly correcting himself. Tohko Kirisaki As with all his classmates, Yuuya had no personal attachment to Tohko, and was unaware of her feelings for him, seeing her as a lying, empty headed fool. However, he did seem somewhat disappointed when he noted she was just like everyone else. ' Kai Shimada ' Unlike his other classmates, while he doesn't have any positive feelings for him, Yuuya seems to have some interest in Kai. In Book of Shadows, when Kai threatened him with a knife, Yuuya said he was an amusing person. Kai himself has a deep albeit one-sided rivalry against Yuuya. Yuka Mochida Yuuya bumped into Yuka while she was looking for Satoshi. Upon seeing her childlike personality and devotion to her big brother, Yuuya realized that Yuka was the perfect little sister for him. Hiding his intentions, he offered his assistance in finding Satoshi. However, Yuka grew suspicious of Yuuya after overhearing him laugh at hanging corpse, and finally left him after he asked her to live with him. She finds a injured Kensuke and tries to help him before Yuuya catches up with her and knocks her out. When she comes to, she finds a dead Kensuke. She runs, terrified, as Yuuya gives chase, until he is killed by Yoshikazu. In Book of Shadows, their relationship is explored more after Yuuya ties Yuka up in the science room. It is here were it is revealed that Yuuya felt pity for Yuka when they first met, which is the reason he helped her and asked her to live with him, in hopes that he could atone for his sins. As he tortures Yuka, she cries, making him question his morals, and whether he really wants a little sister. Yuka, who though he was getting a headache, offers him some headache pills. Yuuya is shocked and touched by her words, but soon after he is killed by a surprise attack by Yoshikazu. This shows that he does care for Yuka, but in a warped, twisted way. Sakutaro Morishige Yuuya encountered Sakutaro while the latter was searching for Yuka. After introducing himself, he picks up Sakutaro's phone for him, and is surprised to see numerous pictures of corpses. Sakutaro grabs the phone back and makes to leave before being stopped by Yuuya. He asks him if he was the one to make the corpses, and then says that the two are "cut from the same cloth", smiling. Confused, Sakutaro leaves, leaving Yuuya behind, who hopes the two meet up soon. Trivia * Yuuya's name tag is later found outside the science lab with an unknown whereabouts of his body. ** It should be noted the anatomical model is found in the science lab and is most likely what became of Yuuya's body as it shares several traits, such as identical yells. In fact, in chapter #1; The Shame on The River Kwai in Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U, Yuuya wears a costume designed after the anatomical body. Also, in the end of chapter 32 of BloodCovered manga, the still bleeding anatomical model is shown along with Yuuya's name tag. ***''Corpse Party: Tortured Souls'' confirms that he is indeed the anatomical model, as he captures Yuka and talks with her after being transformed, revealing the same voice and personality. * Yuuya is the only character, other than Morishige to have a track dedicated to them by name ( I.E: Morishiges Theme of Love and Kizami's Awakening ), however unlike Morishige, 'Kizami's Awakening' is played in both Book of Shadows and Blood Covered. *In the Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Character Contest, Yuuya ranked 4th place. *Yuuya is the tallest character in the entire series at 186 cm (6'1"). Gallery See also: Yuuya Kizami/Gallery Sample Voices ''Corpse Party (BloodCovered)'' Yuuya Kizami Young Yuuya Kizami Appearances Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered Category:Deceased Category:High school students Category:Males Category:People from Byakudan Senior High School Category:People trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School Category:Students Category:Playable characters